Back To You
by Marcus Reloaded
Summary: Casefile and Crossover with LOST, GREY's ANATOMY, STARGATE: ATLANTIS barely and ER. In 2003, Dr. Jack Sheppard was murdered outside his workplace, and now his dying partner gets the case reopened. The unit is on the job...
1. October 2003

Title: Back To You

Author: marco  
Fandom: Cold Case/Lost/ER/Grey's Anatomy  
Pairing: you'll see  
Summary: AU for Lost; in 2003, Jack Sheppard, a doctor in a Philadelphia hospital, was stabbed various times and bled to death. Now, his roommate James Ford, nicknamed 'Sawyer', is dying, and wants justice to be made. Lilly and Scotty investigate…  
Archive: Anywhere, but please ask first.  
Rating: FRT  
Parts: 1/1  
Status: Completed  
Series/Sequel: N/A  
Website: N/A  
Disclaimer: Cold Case - Jerry and CBS's. Lost- JJ and ABC's. Plot and OMC - mine.  
Authors notes & Warnings:

OCTOBER 11, 2003.

MUSIC: 'American Life', Madonna

_Do I have to change my name? _

_Will it get me far? _

_Should I loose some weight? _

_Am I gonna be a star? _

_I tried to be a boy _

_I tried to be a girl _

_I tried to be a mess _

_I tried to be the best _

_I guess I did it wrong _

_That's why I wrote this song _

_This type of modern life _

_Is it for me? _

_This type of modern life _

_Is it for free? _

_So I went into a bar _

_Looking for sympathy _

_A little company _

_I tried to find a friend _

_It's more easily said _

_It's always been the same _

_This type of modern life _

_Is not for me _

_This type of modern life _

_Is not for free _

_American life _

_I live the American dream _

_You are the best thing I've seen _

_You are not just a dream _

_I tried to stay ahead _

_I tried to stay on top _

_I tried to play the part _

_But somehow I forgot _

_Just what I did it for _

_And why I wanted more _

_This type of modern life _

_Is it for me? _

_This type of modern life _

_Is it for free? _

_Do I have to change my name? _

_Will it get me far? _

_Should i loose some weight? _

_Am I gonna be a star? _

_American life _

_I live the American dream _

_You are the best thing I've seen _

_You are not just a dream _

_I tried to be a boy _

_Tried to be a girl _

_Tried to be a mess _

_Tried to be the best _

_Tried to find a friend _

_Tried to stay ahead _

_I tried to stay on top _

_Fuck it _

_Do I have to change my name? _

_Will it get me far? _

_Should i loose some weight? _

_Am I gonna be a star? _

_Uh, fuck it _

_Uh, fuck it _

_Uh, fuck it _

_Uh, fuck it _

_Do I have to change my name? _

_Am I gonna be a star? _

_Do I have to change my name? _

_Am I gonna be a star? _

_Do I have to change my name? _

Jack Sheppard, a young doctor at the Philadelphia Memorial with close-cropped black hair and honey-brown eyes, is talking to somebody on the phone.

"Yeah?… Hmm… That sounds… enticing… Man, you sure know how to make a guy's blood boil!" He chuckles lowly, then says "Well, gotta go back to work. Seeya tonight. Come prepared." This last part added with a sultry smile.

On his way down, he notices the picture of a smiling Tom hanging on the wall, and stops a minute to remember his friend and colleague, who had died in the tragedy of 9/11 with his wife Kate. If only they hadn't decided to go by plane…

He shook his head to dismiss the sad thoughts and went back to work.

His patient this evening was a young girl, with wavy blonde hair and crystal blue eyes, who looked amazingly like that actress in that Teen SciFi Drama on TheWB. Well, except the fact she was obviously pregnant.

"Hello, I am Dr. Sheppard. What's the problem?" He asked her.

"Just a check-up." The girl answered. "I am Claire, by the way."

"Ok, Claire…" Jack said, "Follow me."

One or two hours later, Jack's body was in a pool of blood in the back court of the hospital, while it was raining.

At the Philadelphia Police Department, we see somebody placing a box in the basement of the

Department's building. It contains Jack's picture and leads to suspects and witness statements. On the box, it says:

Oct '03

03-10

Sheppard, J.

It was immediately archived and forgotten.

PART 1 – LAST RITES.

Lilly Rush had just finished the paperwork on her latest case when Stillman arrived with a case box.

"Hey," Lilly said, "who's the lucky guy today?"

"A guy." Stillman said as Scotty returned from his little trip to the bathroom. "Lilly, he's Jack Sheppard. Bled to death in 2003, just outside of an hospital."

"Lucky guy indeed." Scotty commented sarcastically.

"I agree." Lilly said. Then added, "What's up? Mr. Sheppard's daddy was big money?"

"Actually, it's more of a last wish kind of thing." Stillman answered.

"What do you mean?" Lilly asked.

"It was his roommate and best friend who made us reopen the case." Stillman said.

"What did he do? He barged in and demanded it?" Lilly said.

"No, he can't do it."

Lilly stared at Stillman, puzzled by his words. "What?"

"He's dying." Stillman continued. "And he wants justice for his best friend before pushing up daisies."

"Well, seen as we don't have any other case pending by now, we could look in this." Scotty said.

"  
Thank you, thank you very much." Stillman said, and it could have been just a trick of the light, but Scotty could have sworn there were tears gleaming into their boss' eyes.

Lilly took out the photo of the victim, which had obviously been taken during a vacation in some tropical island.

"Hm…" Lilly commented. "What line of work was he in? Modeling?"

"Actually, medicine." Scotty said, while reading the file. "Jack Sheppard, 36 years old, spinal surgeon, only child of Christian, a doctor, and ()."

"Any witnesses?" Lilly asked.

"No, but the last person to see Jack alive was, um… Claire Littleton." Scotty read.

"So, let's go talk to Miss Littleton." Lilly said, while taking her jacket.


	2. Claire De Lune?

PART 2 – CLAIRE DE LUNE?

Lilly and Scotty arrive in front of Claire's house… well, hers and her husband's.

They knock on the door, and Claire, looking as pregnant as she did in 2003, opens. "I don't buy nothing." She says with an Australian accent.

"Miss Littleton?" Scotty asked.

"Yeah, I am. Well, I was." Claire says. "Now I am Claire Pace."

"Pace as in Charlie 'Driveshaft' Pace?" Scotty couldn't help but asking.

Claire's appearance flashed to her actual one. "Yeah, exactly." she answered. "What you here for?"

"Well, we had some questions to ask you about Jack Sheppard." Lilly said.

"About time!" Claire huffed.

"What?" Lilly asked.

"You know, the case was wrapped up too fast for my liking. There has to be some secret lurking." The young woman answered.

"Hm." Lilly said, fling the comment away for later use. "You seem to have been the last to see Dr. Sheppard alive."

"Not true." Claire said. "His killer was the last person."

"Anyway, could you tell us about it?" Scotty asked.

And she began.

-FLASH-

MUSIC: 'Beautiful', Christina Aguilera

Spoken  
Don't look at me

Every day is so wonderful  
Then suddenly, it's hard to breathe  
Now and then, I get insecure  
From all the pain, I'm so ashamed

I am beautiful no matter what they say  
Words can't bring me down  
I am beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring me down  
So don't you bring me down today

To all your friends, you're delirious  
So consumed in all your doom  
Trying hard to fill the emptiness  
The pieces gone, left the puzzle undone  
Is that the way it is

You are beautiful no matter what they say  
Words can't bring you down  
You are beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring you down  
Don't you bring me down today...

No matter what we do  
(no matter what we do)  
No matter what we say  
(no matter what we say)  
We're the song inside the tune  
Full of beautiful mistakes

And everywhere we go  
(everywhere we go)  
The sun will always shine  
(sun will always shine)  
And tomorrow we might wake on the other side  
All the other times

We are beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring us down  
We are beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring us down  
Don't you bring me down today

Don't you bring me down today  
Don't you bring me down today

"I was pregnant at the time, and my son's daddy had fled as soon as I told him, so I was completely and utterly alone, and I have to admit, really scared.

I had gone for a check-up, as I was in my eighth month, and instead of Dr. Arzt, who was my doctor until then, I was visited by Dr. Shepherd, who told me Dr. Arzt was unavailable for the day. He didn't want to upset me, telling me that my doctor had died in an accident."

"An accident?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah," Claire answered. "He inadvertently lighted up old dynamite and he was blown up. Anyway, Dr. Shepherd did the usual, and I was already up and ready to go, when he got a call on his pager, and when he looked up, his eyes were full of confusion.

Then, well, I left, and so did he."

- FLASH –

"That's all I remember." Claire said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Pace," Lilly said. "You've been of great help."

Suddenly, they heard the front door opening and closing, and a voice calling "Claire, honey?"

"That's Charlie," she said to Lilly and Scotty, then said "I'm in the living room!"

Charlie stepped in a few seconds later. "Hello, do I know you?" he asked as his appearance flashed between 2003 and now.

"Don't think so," Lilly said as she extended her hand to the musician, "I'm Agent Lillian Rush, and this is my partner Scott Valens. We're with the Philadelphia Police Department."

"Pleased to meet you." Charlie said. "But how can I help you?"

"Weren't you at Philadelphia Memorial Hospital the night of October 11th, 2003?" Scotty asked.

"Yeah, that's the night I met my Claire." Charlie answered. "So you're trying to find out who killed Dr. Shepherd."

"Yeah." Lilly said. "You remember anything from that night?"

"Well, come to think of it, I do remember something unusual…

FLASH

MUSIC: "Time Is Running Out", Muse

I think I'm drowning  
asphyxiated  
I wanna break this spell  
that you've created

you're something beautiful  
a contradiction  
I wanna play the game  
I want the friction

you will be the death of me  
you will be the death of me

bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it

our time is running out  
our time is running out  
you can't push it underground  
you can't stop it screaming out

I wanted freedom  
bound and restricted  
I tried to give you up  
but I'm addicted

now that you know I'm trapped  
sense of elation  
you'd never dream of  
breaking this fixation

you will squeeze the life out of me

bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it

our time is running out  
our time is running out  
you can't push it underground  
you can't stop it screaming out  
how did it come to this?  
ooooohh

you will suck the life out of me

bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it

our time is running out  
our time is running out  
you can't push it underground  
you can't stop it screaming out  
How did it come to this?  
ooooohh

I had seen two people behaving in a strange way. One of them was a guy, tall and lanky, who looked like he was the cousin of Tom Cruise, and the other one was a woman, who had big frizzy hair.

Anyway, I couldn't help but overhear that those two were habitual patients, and from what I've heard, they always were found some kind of surgical equipment in their stomachs.

They were walking looking around them, like they had something to hide.

The guy then said, "Why do I have to do it, Danielle?"

And the girl said, "We have to do it just once again, Ethan. Just once. Don't worry."

Now, seeing them turning their heads towards my direction, I thought they had seen me, and ran away like hell.

It wasn't like, say, four hours later, that I heard about the murder. But at that time, I was already helping Claire go to her house, and unknowingly, beginning our existence together."

"Thank you, Mr. Pace." Lilly said.

"Can I ask you a favor?" Scotty asked Charlie.

"Sure, what?" Charlie answered.

"Could you make me an autograph?" he said, extending his notes. "It's for my nephew."

Charlie took the notepad and picked a pen. "No problemo, what should I write?"

" "To my biggest fan, Scotty Valens." And then, you know, your signature." Scotty said, making Lilly giggle silently while Charlie complied.

"Your 'nephew', Scotty?" Lilly asked, once they were back in the car.

"Hey, it worked." Scotty said, beaming with pride and securing the piece of paper inside a well-hidden pocket.

"Anyway," Lilly continued, "we gotta check out these two."

"And maybe, finding them, we'll find the killer." Scotty said.

TBC


End file.
